Rey
Rey is a young human scavenger who joins the group shortly after the new journey starts, accompanied by the droid, BB-8. She is learning to expend her skills and weapons to help the group in their adventures, as well as travel the worlds that she had only dreamed of traveling to. History Rey was born in 15 ABY, eleven years after the Battle of Endor.2 At a young age her family left her on Jakku, a desert planet in the Western Reaches, for reasons unknown to her. She believed it was a mistake and that they would one day return to bring her home. Throughout her life on Jakku, she would sometimes see off-worlders in Niima Outpost, the chief trade outpost on the planet, who she thought might have arrived on Jakku accidentally, unaware of the harsh realities of the desert world. Rey wondered if she was left behind under similar circumstances, if her family had come to Jakku by accident and she was left behind as a result of their misfortune. Whatever the reasons were, she held out hope that her family would return for her one day, though she began to realize that they would never come back. She proved unwilling to admit this to herself for a long time. In order to survive on Jakku, Rey became a scavenger in the employ of Unkar Plutt, trawling through the junk fields of the Starship Graveyard which was littered with the remains of starships and other military technology3from the Battle of Jakku. At first, she worked for other scavengers, bringing them the loot she found in crashed New Republic and Galactic Empire vessels that were downed during the battle. She heard local stories about what happened during the battle: that it was the last stand of the once-powerful Empire during the Galactic Civil War, that the Empire locked onto Republic ships during the fighting and dragged them down to the surface together, and more. The battle had left the ships trapped in the sand in varying conditions, and finding working parts became essential in order to earn food portions, the only thing that was up for trade in Niima Outpost. The trades were made by Plutt, who traded leftover Republic and Imperial rations in exchange for whatever Rey and other scavengers were able to recover. Rey learned that parts that could be repurposed were the most important; anything that could not be put into another ship was worthless to Plutt.Some of the scavengers that Rey worked for were kind to her, such as Ivano Troade and Mashra. Others, whose names she refused to speak, were not kind, and even viewed her as their property. As Rey's skills as a scavenger grew, she came to realize that while other scavengers needed her, she did not need them. She struck out on her own, utilizing the skills she had to scavenge and survive, but no one took her seriously at first. She was aided by Plutt himself, who told other scavengers to leave Rey alone and would send his thugs after those who did not. Rey did not want his help, and the help was not out of generosity. Rather, Rey was the best scavenger Plutt had and he wanted to continue utilizing her as a source of acquisitions. Rey gained a reputation in Niima Outpost for using her quarterstaff to defend herself, which also kept most people from bothering her—save for the occasional new scavenger who did not know about her, or were so desperate for supplies that they did not care. At some point in her youth, Rey made her home in a downed Imperial All Terrain Armored Transport, Hellhound Two, left over from the Battle of Jakku. When she first found it, Rey did not believe that she could live there, as the Goazon Badlands where the AT-AT was located was a barren wasteland in which nothing seemed to grow. When she inspected the walker, though, she found a small green spinebarrel flower growing out of a few millimeters of sand that had poured into the walker. Rey realized that if such a tiny flower could survive there, so could she, and that life always found a way to survive on Jakku. Rey would go on to collect flowers like that, as a reminder that beauty could be found anywhere, even on Jakku. Once she settled into the walker, Rey salvaged working parts of the AT-AT for trade. She mostly just used one room in the walker, for a variety of reasons. She would often bring her salvages to the walker before bringing them to Plutt, as Plutt deducted portions one could receive from a salvage if they used his washing and repair stations. The walker also contained scratches she made to mark the passage of time, to remind her how far she had come and to count down the days until her family returned for her. Outside of the walker was where she would go on to keep the speeder she built for herself, which gave her a degree of independence as she made her way back and forth from the Starship Graveyard. By the time Rey was ten years old,2 she had acquired a Rebel Alliance flight helmet that once belonged to Captain Dosmit Ræh of the starfighter squadron Tierfon Yellow Aces, which she found while scavenging in the Starship Graveyard. She enjoyed making up stories about Ræh's adventures during the war, which was why Rey made a doll out of a flight uniform she found in a cargo container. She often enjoyed wearing the helmet and playing with the doll, pretending she was helping Ræh explore the AT-AT and the sands outside. Together, their pretend adventures saw them find lost Rebels and return them to their ships. When Rey was older, she no longer played with the doll but kept it and the helmet, which she sometimes wore anyway, to remind her how far she had come on Jakku. Inside the walker, Rey also had a computer display from an old BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber that she used to learn alien languages, study the schematics of Republic and Imperial starships, and run flight simulations in order to hone her skills as a pilot. Her ability to understand alien languages, including the binary language of droids, helped her when off-worlders came to Niima Outpost. Two such off-worlders were Wookiees, who regaled her with the stories of the famed Wookiee smuggler-turned-Rebel fighter Chewbacca. She learned of Chewbacca's exploits, as well as those of his friend and fellow smuggler Han Solo. Studying schematics to learn how ships worked was also an important part of her survival on Jakku. She recognized almost all of the Republic and Imperial vessels that could be found in the Graveyard, including what roles they played in combat, the types of weapons they were armed with, their models and classes, and how many crew members each one had. She learned this not just through studying schematics on her computer, but also by climbing through and exploring the ships and tinkering with their systems. This let her know what each part was, what it could do, whether it worked, and, most importantly, whether it would carry any value in Niima Outpost. Growing up on Jakku meant Rey not only learned how the ships that littered its wastelands worked, but also about the dangers that lurked on Jakku itself. Rey saw firsthand the hardship it could inflict. Rumors of an Imperial base on Carbon Ridge once compelled Plutt to mount an expedition there. Knowing her skills as a mechanic, Plutt brought Rey a flyer to fix. She did so by unclogging one of its turbojets and rebuilding the other out of scrap from the front of an airspeeder. Plutt and six of his thugs used it to try to find the rumored base, but he only returned with a collection of stormtrooper armor—and two of his men were killed. That led other scavengers to avoid Carbon Ridge. The creatures of Jakku were also dangerous. A fellow scavenger named Teng Malar once accidentally broke open a hatch on a ship beneath a colony of steelpeckers, ferocious avian creatures with razor-sharp beaks and strong talons. Within ten minutes, Teng was ripped to shreds and Rey watched helplessly as she was unable to do anything to stop the creatures. The Graveyard itself was also a reminder of the realities of war, with bodies and skeletons littering the sands. Rey once discovered a deceased TIE fighter pilot still in the cockpit of his TIE fighter ejector seat. Rey scavenged his helmet, sidearm, and comlink before giving the pilot a proper burial. At some point, Rey was salvaging a battle cruiser when a sandstorm forced her to retreat to the Hellhound Two, where she decided to wait out the storm by practicing on her flight simulator. The next day, after trading with Plutt for rations at the Concession Stand, she took her speeder out to the Starship Graveyard, where she decided to climb the Spike, the keel of an Imperial ship that had crashed into what would become the Crackle. From her perch, she spotted a ship that, upon closer inspection, she realized to be a reasonably intact Ghtroc 690 light freighter. Deciding to look inside the ship for salvage, she discovered food, and more importantly, that the reactor core was still functioning. Realizing that the whole repaired ship was worth more to Plutt than its salvageable parts, she decided to work on it so she could sell it, discovering panels inside that she could use to hide her ship from other scavengers. As it had become dark outside, Rey opted to spend the night in the ship.6Repairing the ship proved difficult, as it meant using parts she could have traded for food to repair the ship instead, making her go hungry more often than usual. Her decision to not give some parts to Plutt eventually attracted the attention of the scavengers Devi and Strunk, who asked her about it. She refused to tell them anything, and they told her that they might not have been the only ones to notice Rey's unusual behavior. Ten days later, the duo trailed Rey and discovered what she was working on, and offered to help her repair it in exchange for passage off of Jakku with her once it was finished. After Rey explained that she was going to sell the freighter to Plutt once it was complete, Devi and Strunk brokered a deal with her: they would help her repair the ship, and they would split whatever Plutt gave them. While Rey was wary of the others at first, she came to think of them as friends as they proved their trustworthiness by keeping watch over the ship at night, and helping to protect it from a group of Teedos. Together the three scavengers restored the ship to working order, and Rey was able to pilot the craft over the desert with the skills she had learned from her flight simulator program. Once the ship was complete, Rey flew it to Niima Outpost with the others. However, as soon as she stepped out of it to barter with Plutt, Devi and Strunk stole the ship and fled the planet, leaving Rey with nothing to show for her work. One of the vessels that Rey scavenged from was the Inflictor, an Imperial-class Star Destroyer that crashed after its commanding officer, Captain Ciena Ree, scuttled the ship to prevent it from falling into the hands of the New Republic. Rey climbed throughout the massive vessel and brought parts back to Niima Outpost, where she cleaned them up and brought them to Plutt. The materials she brought him on this particular day earned her one quarter portion of food, which she brought back to her home. After eating, she heard the noises of an astromech droid and rushed to find that the source of the noise, BB-8, had been captured by a Teedo scavenger, also named Teedo. Rey rescued the tiny droid and learned that it was on a classified mission—it managed to escape the clutches of the First Order during an attack on the spiritual village of Tuanul, an attack that Rey had heard rumors of. Rey repaired BB-8's antenna, and pointed the droids towards Niima Outpost. After some convincing by BB-8, Rey allowed the droid to return home with her for one night, before it went on its way the next morning. Second Aria Somehow, Rey and BB-8 found a portal and entered up in the Galaxy Line where they met the group and joined them in their travels, Rey wanting to travel the worlds to gather more skills to help her if she ever went back to the world of Jakku to become a scavenger again and work under Unkar. She first trained against Daniel to test her skill and watched him fight against Shukaku. Rey joins the group to New Bodhum and helping Serah and Noel on the journey to resolve the paradoxes, where she confesses to Daniel her worries and her feelings about her unknown family and he tried to give her a thought about her current skill set and what she can do at the moment, leaving her a bit downhearted at his words. When she was beaten by Caius, she was placed in a dream world version of Jakku, being the last one to awaken with help from Daniel to reassure her that she had a new family rather than wait and see her old family. After she gets back on board the Galaxy Line, Rey felt something drawing her towards a train carriage filled with weapons on the train. She made her way down the train carriage with BB-8 and found a collection of ancient artifacts. One box in particular called to her, and she opened it to find a lightsaber. Upon touching it, she was immediately confronted with a vision of events she did not understand. Rey first found herself in the halls of Cloud City, where Skywalker had once fought Darth Vader before learning Vader was his father. She heard Skywalker screaming in disbelief at the revelation, as well as the words of the late Jedi Master Yoda speaking about the energies of the Force. Rey then saw Skywalker himself kneeling before a burning temple alongside his astromech droid, R2-D2, before the vision shifted to one of death: Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren killing many people. The vision then transported her to Jakku, where Rey saw herself as a young girl screaming for her family to return as they departed in a starship. Finally, she found herself in the middle of a snowy forest, where Ren ignited his lightsaber and stalked towards her. The vision came to an end, she fell to the floor, and she heard the voice of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi telling her that these were her first steps. Rey was left shaken by the vision. When asked if she was okay, Rey agreed and dismissed the vision, not wanting to touch the lightsaber again. She joined Emma and Chelsea into the Digital World, gaining a partner in the form of Dorumon and given the Crest of Revelation, giving Dorumon his ultimate form of DoruGreymon to help fight against VemonMyostimon. Returning to the train after his defeat, Rey helped in the freeing of the alternate world of Britain against Voldemort and joined in the vacation. She is given the power of earthbending from Daniel to help expend her skills. Personality The harsh realities of such a world could have easily made a person cynical or guarded against sympathy and weaknesses, but not Rey. Despite eking out a meager existence in the scorching heat of the Western Reaches planet, Rey possessed a heart full of generosity and a willingness to help other people in need. It was this willingness that led her to not only help BB-8 be free of Teedo's interference and Plutt's attempts to acquire the droid, but also led her to help BB-8 in its mission to return the star map it carried to the Resistance. Though she never wanted to leave Jakku for fear that she would not be there when her family returned for her, she believed in the importance of the Resistance and its fight against the First Order enough that it gave her strength to continue on BB-8's mission to find Luke Skywalker and defeat the First Order. For years, Rey's imagination took her mind to other worlds, including those with lush green forests and beauty that she could never even dream of. The adventure she found while helping BB-8 and Finn brought her to one such world in the form of Takodana, where she began to realize that her destiny was not in the junkfields of a remote desert planet. Her encounter with Maz Kanata profoundly impacted how she saw herself and what she was capable of, and Rey began to see that she was part of a larger galactic fight—and that the power of the Force was with her. Her recognition of these abilities and her destiny coincided with turbulence in the Cosmic Force, which for years had remained dormant, and ultimately led her to find Luke Skywalker. Appearance Rey was a human female who stood at 1.7 meters in height. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin that adapted to the extreme ultraviolet radiation emanated by the sun that shone down on the desert world of Jakku. Rey's scavenger clothing was ideal for protecting herself from the heat and carrying the tools she needed to do her job. She wore tight-bindings to keep out the sun and sand as well as salvaged gauze wrappings. She even wore her hair in a simple style designed specifically for survival in the desert. Her boots were made for travelers and were created out of Govath-wool. Part of her gear included goggles from stormtrooper helmet lenses that Rey salvaged from a ship. Water was an essential part of a scavenger's life, and many scavengers forgot that the heat was their worst enemy. Rey always carried more water with her than she needed to and carried replacement parts for all of the critical components on her speeder. During the visit to the Digital World, she is given more clothes in order to blend in with the other citizens of the city of the human world parallel to the Digital World. When having installed the Class Card, Lancer, Rey gains and wears the blue skin-tight suit of Lancer from the Fifth Holy Grail Wars, along with his silver earrings and her brown hair in a ponytail while wielding his crimson spear, Gae Bolg. Powers and Abilities Rey honed her skills as a scavenger in the junkfields of Jakku, a planet on which every day was a struggle to survive against harsh sunlight, searing hot deserts, and cutthroat scavengers and thieves who would steal from anyone. This bleak reality, in which she nonetheless remained ever-hopeful, saw Rey develop a tenacity and instinct for survival. Her skills as a scavenger saw her earn the respect of junk traders like Plutt, who ensured that his thugs did not steal from her—unless her skills got in the way of his business. The need to survive against such beings, and the ability to traverse downed star cruisers and other war technology, necessitated that she remain in peak physical condition. She developed skills as a warrior, with the ability to expertly wield a quarterstaff against those who would threaten her. Her interactions with offworlders also allowed her to learn languages from other worlds, such as the Wookiee language of Shyriiwook and the binary language of droids. She also had a certain talent for drawing, which she put to good use in her journal. In her time on Jakku, Rey learned the ins-and-outs of being a mechanic, and she was gifted with a seemingly innate understanding of how machinery worked. This left her comfortable around vehicles and weapons, including the AT-AT she called home; she kept the weatherproofing of the downed transport intact to protect against the climate, and she set traps around it so scavengers could not steal from her. She built her own speeder and became a skilled pilot, despite never wanting to leave Jakku. These skills help during the visit to the Bresha Ruins to awaken Altas These skills proved ever-useful when she piloted the Millennium Falcon away from Jakku, and she displayed an understanding of its systems and functions with a familiarity that rivaled even that of Han Solo. Chewbacca also recognized these abilities, giving her the pilot's seat in the Millennium Falcon after Solo died and the two set off to find Skywalker. Earthbending Rey is given the power of earthbending from Daniel to expend her skills and teaches herself how to metalbend and sandbend, metalbending being the more difficult of the sub-skills to master. Weapons Quarterstaff The scavenger Rey owned a quarterstaff which she salvaged from the wreckage that littered the desert wastes following the battle of Jakku. She used it for much of her life as a tool of scavenging and of defense. Gae Bolg Gáe Bolg (ゲイ・ボルク, Gei Borugu?, "Gáe Bulg" in Fate/unlimited codes) is a cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scáthach in the Land of Shadows by Cú Chulainn and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. Gáe Bolg was carved from the remains of Curruid's skull.1 Its name is derived from the term for "serrated throwing weapon", ga bool’ga, evoking an image of lightning.2 Scathach had wished for him to slay her with the spear, but she had already ceased being mortal by the time he received it from her. It is a glory given to only the most gifted of warriors, and it was not utilized once after he left the Land of Shadows until his fight with his close friend, Ferdiad. He later used it again on his son, Connla, when he was backed into a corner during their fight. The spear leaves behind but one regret: that it has only taken away the lives of his loved ones. It killed his one and only close friend and his son that grew up in a distant land, even though it was meant to have killed one woman before them. It is unique in that it functions in two different ways, each different enough to have them be treated as separate Noble Phantasms. The Anti-Unit thrusting technique of the spear is the main offensive ability he utilizes, but the Anti-Army throwing ability is the spear's true function as a throwing weapon. It is descended from Gungnir: The Declaration of the Elder God (, ?), which belongs to Odin in Norse Mythology, and Brionac: The Five Roaring Stars (, ?), the lance of the Celtic god of light and Cú Chulainn's father, Lugh.3 Due to its large size, it was said that no one but Cú Chulainn was powerful enough to wield it as a throwing weapon, and some stories say that he threw it from the fork of his toes to increase its power.2 Rey used the spear when she installed the Lancer Class Card during the battle of Hogwarts. Digimon Dorumon Dorumon is a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface. Dorumon becomes Rey's Digimon partner when she comes to the Digital World and joins her when she heads back onto the Galaxy Line after the defeat of VemonMyostimon. Trivia * Rey's ability of earthbending is a reference to her waiting for her family and her honed skills while staying on Jakku, finding the right moment to strike. ** Additionally, her learning the sub-skill of sandbending is based on the fact that Jakku is a desert planet * While teaching herself to earthbend and metalbend, Rey uses the seismic sense by closing her eyes. This is similar to how Toph times her attacks due to her blindness. * While waiting on the ship for Daniel, Rey met Unkar again, who tried to take her back to Jakku and uses her earthbend to bind him and stand up to him, stating that she was changed. This is based on a deleted scene from the Force Awaken where Unkar finds her at Takodana and insults Chewbacca for his injury, resulting in his arm getting ripped off. * You're Not Alone plays when Rey laments if she would ever meet her unknown family and is comforted by Daniel that she had a new family. The song is the one that plays when Zidane became discontented after learning the truth of his birth as Garland's Angel of Death. * Much like in the Force Awakens, Rey experiences the visions that she sees through the Skywalker Lightsaber when she wanders the Galaxy Line, but dismisses as a dream to others, not wanting to touch it again. This is same as in the film, where after Maz Kanata convinces her that her life is not meant to be on Jakku, she asks her to take the saber but Rey refuses. * Rey using the Lancer Class Card during the Battle of Hogwarts is likely based on the fact that Rey is skilled in using staff or staff-like weapons cause of her skills with her quarterstaff. Category:Characters